


Blasted Bloom

by lala1115



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 瞎写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala1115/pseuds/lala1115
Summary: 存档





	Blasted Bloom

天气预报说雨季仍在持续，可能还要下半个月左右的雨。路向岭看着乌云密布的窗外觉得头疼，这着实不是什么适合撩闲的好日子。他突然想起了陈翊南，年初的时候对方突然说遇见了灵感，急急忙忙收拾了行李就上了飞机，粗算起来也过了大半年了，这期间除了定期会寄来的明信片和一周一次的视频通话，两人连微信都没发过，这样的恋爱方式在外人看来或许怪异，但对路向岭而言却是习以为常。  
陈翊南是人们嘴里的艺术家，画画的。24岁时靠着毕设作品一鸣惊人，这些年来也算混的不错，大小作品一件件的出，个人展也办了不少次，除了人总是找不着，倒也没有什么不好。相比之下路向岭却要平凡许多，虽然他也同样是人们嘴里的艺术工作者，是个搞文字的。他一直认为文字这种东西很多时候随缘，自己在25岁时靠着随手写的小说出道纯属缘分到了，这几年混的不算风生水起，但也算养得活自己。他写书不快也不慢，大多数时候是一字不动，一旦开始写了却又可以很快完成，编辑总是催促他交新稿，他却总以缘分不到搪塞，时间久了，就连编辑也懒得管了。  
桌上的文稿叠在一起，路向岭翻了翻，预期的结局已经完成，他并没有告诉编辑自己在写新书，想着某天直接送去给个惊喜，但他现在却有些藏不住这个惊喜了，他想让它早些曝光。把文稿放进行李包，带上笔和电脑，S市的已经完全入冬，这个雨季阴冷潮湿，他穿上了厚重的毛呢大衣，随意的在脖子上用围巾绕了两圈，决定去距离家两条街外的咖啡馆完成这份稿子。  
雨天的咖啡馆是一个很神奇的空间，关上店门似乎可以把湿气隔绝，室内的空气弥漫的是咖啡的香味，耳边则是煮咖啡的噗噗声和雨声混杂在一起的声音，时光会在这边变得缓慢，人们会自觉地压低声音，一切都是恰到好处的安静和舒适。  
路向岭找了一个靠窗的双人位，在角落，并不起眼。他搬来这边之后曾有很长一段时间都会坐在这边消磨时间，他手里抱着文稿纸和电脑，桌子的另一边则坐着陈翊南，对方手里也捧着速写本，看着窗外来来往往的行人画着些什么，谁也不会打扰对方，就这样沉默地度过了一个又一个午后。后来陈翊南给这家店画了一幅画，画面的内容很普通，是夕阳落下的时从窗户望出去的普通街景，画面被大片的橘红占据，马路上的行人匆匆，却有一个穿着深灰色大衣的男人逆着人流缓慢走在街上，只有他们两个人知道那个男人画的正是路向岭。店长对这幅画喜爱有加，至今仍然挂在了店面最显眼的地方。  
路向岭敲打着键盘，他其实更加习惯于用笔进行创作，只是交上去的稿子一般都要电子稿，他便改成了先手写再转而录入修改的方式，手写的稿子已经在一周前全部写完，只是电子版本的却还剩下一个结尾没有录入。看了眼时间，现在是下午三点，如果放在晴天，冬天的这个点其实已经要开始日落了，估摸着可以在六点前把稿子全部收尾，从咖啡馆出发去机场需要两小时，或许可以赶上晚上十点多的飞机，根据上一张寄回的明信片，他猜测陈翊南现在应该正在南半球的M市，但具体是哪恐怕还是到了当地再问比较方便些。他买好了机票，录入完了文稿，给编辑发送了惊喜的邮件，又恶作剧般的往陈翊南的微信里分享了一首“漂洋过海来看你”，然后他拿起行李包，就好像来时一样轻松，就好像是要趁着晚高峰回家一般，向着南半球出发了。  
南半球此时正值盛夏，艳阳高照又万里无云，路向岭到达的时候是上午九点，正是一日开始的时光。他在四年前曾经和陈翊南来过这，他们租了辆车，沿着没什么人烟的公路一路飞驰，夜晚就在路边扎营，白天继续沿着公路前行，没有目的地，没有终点，只想着等到他们都开不动车的时候就把车子交付给拖车公司，自己再搭其他旅人的顺风车回去。  
那时的天气还没有现在这么热，夜晚睡在帐篷里的时候甚至会有些发凉，陈翊南天生体温低，一到晚上就喜欢往路向岭身上靠，他们以地为席以天为被，在这片星空下留下了无数印记。  
陈翊南是个异想天开又浪漫的人，这就和所有人们认为的艺术家应该有的姿态一样，他或许有些偏执和不讲道理，但大多数时候他都是充满情趣的那一个。就像现在，路向岭正在他身下沉浮，后背和地面之间仅仅隔着薄薄的床垫和帐篷，被磕的有些疼，帐篷顶被陈翊南扯开，大片的星空落在眼里，而他们自己也暴露在星空下。陈翊南看着天上的星星，手指在路向岭的胸口一路描摹，他让路向岭给他讲那些关于星星的传说和故事，然后再把那些故事化作画面用手指一笔一划落在对方胸口，他说自己这是在为他作画，这些画会永远刻在路向岭的骨肉里，让对方一辈子都丢不掉自己。路向岭爱极了陈翊南这样浪漫却又奇怪的举动，他把画笔递给陈翊南，让对方直接用彩墨在自己身上作画。汗水混杂着还未干透的颜料顺着肌理留下，落在了陈翊南的腹部，两个人身前都是一片五颜六色，像那晚的银河，璀璨到五彩斑斓。那天夜里他推倒了陈翊南，坐在对方身上起起落落，身上的画和自己就这样落在了陈翊南的视网膜里，留下了一片无法抹去的颜色，第二天他们难得的没有出发继续向前，陈翊南从一早就开始在画布前忙碌，一连画了好几天才结束，那是一张人像，画面上的人正是路向岭。画面抽象得有些意识流，但路向岭还是一瞬间红了脸，画中人仰头望着星空，双手抚摸着自己的脖颈和胸口，那双手上沾了彩色的颜料，那具身躯未着片缕，散发着青年男性的力量美，同样也被大量的颜料所覆盖，视线再往下的地方则被深蓝色抹除，上面星星点点落了些白色的颜料，像是星星，这幅画后来被命名为《银河》，没有公开，而是挂在了他们家里的床头边。画作结束后他们便结束了这次旅行，车子让拖车公司拖了回去，而自己则落脚在了不远一些的小城镇搭乘了游客大巴。  
他掏出手机看了一眼，陈翊南除了回复了一张风景照外再没发任何东西，那是他们在那个夏日返程时路过的小镇。他就在那，路向岭知道。  
这天的M市热的吓人，哪怕只是靠近机场大门也能感受到从外边扑面而来的热浪，浇得人一头汗水，像极了那个初遇时的夏季。那时路向岭19岁，陈翊南18岁，还是大学入学报到的时候，学校里绿树成荫，蝉鸣扰得没完没了，阳光穿透树叶的缝隙洒在他们脸上，那一年的夏季创了高温新纪录。大学的生活平淡无奇，一个作为美术特长生，另一个只是普通的外语专业，宿舍不同楼，课程不重复，自然也没有什么见面的时光，再次相见的时候是在同选的影视鉴赏课，一个声称学习分镜构图技巧，一个声称学习语言的艺术，格格不入，一拍即合。陈翊南的室友们大半的时间都不会留在宿舍，路向岭就三天两头往那边跑，先是借口看影片做分析作业，再是号称担心他身体送来了一日三餐，最后则是为了解决彼此间的欲求。他们在大学期间看了不少电影，就连第一次告白接吻也是在电影院，那是家私人经营的影院，没什么生意，常常可以轻易享受到包场的快感，路向岭在这里向陈翊南表白，在这里亲吻对方，就连第一次也发生在了这个小小的影院里，这里的空调总是不那么好，夏天热的要命，冬天也冷的透骨，设备也很差，总是放到一半花屏或是可以听见影院外的声音，可是他们喜欢这，比起任何地方都要喜欢。毕业那年陈翊南用一幅画换了影院的整个夜场，当时他已经小有名气，画作也稍微能卖出一些好看的价格，他让老板一遍遍循环《Morte a Venezia》，又撤走了所有的员工。他把路向岭压在电影院最后一排的座椅上，影片的台词很少，也不是什么欢乐的剧情，但是没人在意，会选择放这个仅仅是因为这是他们最初来到这观看的电影罢了。  
那个时候的陈翊南虽然还没有完全脱离少年期走向青年期，但他已经表现出了些许的偏执与疯狂，这些在他的作品和对待路向岭的态度上都可见一二，他占有欲强又缺乏安全感，总是会一遍遍重复确认，路向岭也从不觉得烦，一遍遍回应着亲吻着，小心翼翼的哄着这比自己小一岁的恋人。陈翊南并不温柔，身体被打开得很突然，夏季的短袖体恤已经被卷起，陈翊南揪着衣摆让路向岭自己叼住，对方在自己的身体上留下深深浅浅的各种痕迹，又发狠一般的在自己的大腿根上啃了好几口，若不是夏季裸露在外的皮肤太多，恐怕全身上下没有几个地方能够完好如初。彼此都不是第一次经历这种事，自然也没什么可以藏着掖着的，路向岭没有压抑自己的声音，陈翊南也没有磨磨蹭蹭，简单地扩张之后便直接挤入了对方的身体。年轻人的身体比进入社会后的要再瘦削一些，隐隐约约有些肌肉的形状，却并不明显，小腹紧绷着接纳着突如其来的异物，比起难受更多的是被填满的快感。他喜欢陈翊南在自己身上用力发狠的样子，这可以让他明确地感受到自己是拥有着这个人的，若说起占有欲，其实谁也不比谁差。少年人的技巧算不上多好，胜在体力充沛持久力长，整个夜晚他们就这样彼此纠缠着，谁也不愿意放过对方，最后还是路向岭先被折腾得受不住意识模糊了过去。  
电影院结束了影片的播放便安静了许多，空调依旧没有运作，汗水黏在身上一时半会也干不了，可以隐约听到一些外边的说话声，可能是老板正在和家里人打电话消磨时光，有淅淅沥沥的雨声和隐约雷鸣，陈翊南轻轻抚摸着恋人的头发和睡脸，一边帮着整理衣物一边帮着清理身体，等到路向岭再次醒来的时候，外边已经泛起了鱼肚白，他们要去参加毕业典礼了。  
到达小镇的时候已经是傍晚时分，虽然都在M市却是属于郊区地带，路向岭不想自己开车，往返的游客大巴一天又只有早中晚三个时刻才会发车，他漫无目的得在街头走了很久，阳光晒得皮肤发红，回去或许会黑上不少。他收到了来自编辑大惊小怪的语音通话，内容无非是责骂了一顿为什么写新书都不提前告知一声，万一题材不对直接全部打回怎么办，之后又是埋怨着鸟大了翅膀硬了，一声不响还跑出去旅游了，末了又夸奖了几句作品写的不错，等他回国后就可以商讨一下其他具体事宜，并祝他旅途愉快。路向岭想自己这状态真不错，也许可以写些小短篇。  
小镇还是和四年前一样，人烟稀少，这里地处公路中段，镇民们过得都是自给自足的生活，偶尔会有些像他们这样途径的外国旅人，但一般也只会呆上一两天就继续启程了。路向岭是在一家酒吧里找到陈翊南的，比起年初的时候对方头发长了不少，晒黑了也瘦了，一看就是没有好好照顾自己的样子。他手指间夹着烟，指尖上还占着油墨的颜色，另一只手里则拿着一杯快喝完的威士忌，看起来颇有几分浪子风范。路向岭轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀，还没等人回过头来就直接吻了上去，手指缠上手指，巧妙地夺走了香烟。绵长又窒息的吻持续了好一段时间才分开，路向岭吸了口烟把烟雾全数吹在了对方脸上。陈翊南的眼睛弯了弯，像只狐狸，他一口气喝了杯中剩下的酒，在吧台上拍上一笔钱，便拉着人走了。  
陈翊南在小镇上租了一间房子，房子里各项生活用品一应俱全，看来是在这里生活了有段时日，他把人直接拉进了浴室，二话不说就打开了花洒去扒人衣服，胸口被直接按在了瓷砖墙面上，激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“想让我画什么？”陈翊南伏在对方耳边轻声说着，双手自然也没闲下，他一只手沿着脊背骨描摹着形状，另一只手则熟练地解开了皮带直接探入下身。路向岭自然知道久未见面对方一定会急到不行，但还是被这突如其来的举动和问句吓了一跳，他想了想闭上了眼睛，轻声答道：  
“鸟和山。”  
陈翊南像是对这个回答很满意，他笑着去拿放在裤子口袋里的蘸水笔，然后直接在路向岭的后背上画了起来。速写笔的笔尖偏硬，陈翊南又喜好纤细的笔尖，落在背上的感觉有些轻微的刺疼，而路过的地方却又令人发痒。  
“给我说说鸟和山的故事吧？”  
路向岭睁开了眼睛回头看了一眼，然后笑出了声，“大画家，我只说已经发生完成的故事，现在进行时的我可不说。”  
陈翊南笑着吻了上去，手上的画作也在同时完成，飞鸟最后落于路向岭的尾椎骨处，他的手指在那上边打了个圈，转而继续向下。  
“回国后，我去纹身吧，图案你来画。”躺在床上的时候路向岭突然想到，他正看着手机里拍摄的自己的后背发呆，那副画和陈翊南平时的画作不同，上半部分是大片的山石，只在末端画了一只飞鸟，简单又毫不华丽，并且还很具体。  
陈翊南像是听了什么不该听到的话一般皱了皱眉，“你想要什么我给你画就是，不需要让别人碰你。”路向岭觉得他这回答过于可爱，丢了手机在床上笑个没完，最后伸手搂住了对方的腰，不断磨蹭着。  
“给我看看呗，出来那么久到底画了什么？”  
“就在隔壁画室，我带你去。”陈翊南伸出手拉住了路向岭，胡乱把毯子往对方身上一遮就拉着人去了隔壁房间。  
那是一副巨大的画，画面的内容很繁复，路向岭想那应该是盛夏的校园，破旧的电影院，黄昏的咖啡馆，夜晚的公路，最下面的部分留了白，显然是还没有完全完成。  
“我想在上面再画上鸟。”陈翊南指了指路向岭的后背。  
“那么……”  
“？”  
“这个作为求婚礼物，还够格么，大作家？”


End file.
